


Des Je T'aime entre les lignes

by chonaku, Satanders



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Anthony J. Crowley is a big softie, Anxious Crowley, Conflict, Declarations Of Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode 03 Reference, Forehead Kisses, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Oblivious Aziraphale
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 07:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19902322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chonaku/pseuds/chonaku, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanders/pseuds/Satanders
Summary: Bien que l'Apocalypse soit loin derrière eux et qu'ils aient affronté l'Enfer et le Paradis pour rester ensemble, certaines paroles prononcées par Aziraphale demeurent entre eux, et surtout, l'absence de trois petits mots que Crowley attend avec impatience pour officialiser les choses.





	Des Je T'aime entre les lignes

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic est une branche collaborative d'un arbre à drabbles posté sur Livejournal durant l'été 2019

« Quand est-ce que je t'aurais dit une chose pareille ? », protesta Aziraphale.  
Crowley écarquilla les yeux derrière ses lunettes.  
\- Je ne peux pas croire que tu sois d'une telle mauvaise foi !!, s'écria-t-il.  
L'ange croisa les bras :  
\- Je m'en souviendrais si je t'avais dis...  
\- Oh mais tu l'as dit !!, s'indigna son comparse. Tu as dit « Je ne t'aime même pas, Crowley, tu es un être détestable ! »  
\- Je n'ai JAMAIS dit que tu étais détestable !, s'offusqua Aziraphale.  
Crowley le pointa du doigt d'un air triomphant.  
\- Ha ah ! Donc tu admets pour le reste !?  
\- Le reste est vrai, sans doute, avoua à contrecœur Aziraphale avec une mine crispée. Mais tu as aussitôt dit que je t'adorais. Tu n'avais pas l'air de prendre mes propos au sérieux, tu as même proposé de partir nous exiler sur Alpha du Centaure !  
Aziraphale s'aperçut avec un temps de retard qu'il avait haussé le ton, plus qu'il l'aurait voulu.  
Il n'y pouvait rien, mais il n'aimait pas repenser à leur dispute, ni à cette bile amère qui lui avait serré la gorge quand il a vu Crowley partir.  
\- Alors, pourquoi m'en parles-tu maintenant Crowley ?  
Crowley détourna vivement les yeux, la mine boudeuse.  
\- Tu ne l'as jamais dit, siffla-t-il entre ses dents.  
Aziraphale cligna des yeux, interloqué face à l'attitude du démon. La voix plus calme, il déclara :  
\- Je te demande pardon ?  
Son comparse se contorsionna de gêne. Finalement, il marmonna dans sa barbe et en réponse, Aziraphale soupira d'agacement, sa patience étant mise à rude épreuve.  
La tension dans l'air était palpable quand il prit la parole avec une impétuosité inhabituelle.  
\- Articule Crowley !  
Piqué au vif, le démon retira ses lunettes d'un geste brusque afin de le fusiller de son regard jaune de serpent :  
\- Tu ne m'as jamais dis que tu m'aimais !  
\- Mais... Oh Crowley... dit l'ange en comprenant soudain le comportement du démon.  
Son visage afficha une expression peinée. Il avala difficilement sa salive, pris de court, fuyant les yeux jaunes, avant de s'y replonger.  
\- Bien sûr, je t'aime, articula-t-il avec difficulté. Nous... tu l'as dit toi-même, nous sommes amis depuis six mille ans. Nous avons tenté d'arrêter l'Apocalypse ensemble et nous avons réussi. Plus ou moins...  
Ses joues prirent une teinte écarlate. Il sentit une nervosité familière le gagner. Il inspira profondément pour garder contenance.  
\- Et dorénavant, nous avons notre camp, mon cher.  
Un vif sourire éclaira un instant son visage avant de disparaître.  
\- Alors, pourquoi doutes-tu maintenant ?  
\- Nan, je doute pas, grogna Crowley en évitant sciemment le regard d'Aziraphale. J'ai juste...  
Il soupira en remettant ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez.  
\- J'ai pas oublié, tu sais. Que tu disais que j'allais trop vite. C'est toujours moi qui te cours après, mon ange, ça n'a jamais changé. Je voulais...que tu le dises une fois, parce que ça voudrait dire qu'on court enfin au même rythme, tu vois ?  
L'expression d'Aziraphale s'apaisa et une tendresse visible s'y dessina.  
\- Je ne pensais pas que tu réfléchissais autant...je ne me rappelle même pas avoir dis quelque chose comme ça.  
Le démon souffla par le nez :  
\- J'y crois pas !  
Pas ça, pensa aussitôt Aziraphale, de plus en plus nerveux. Il se mordit les lèvres, avant de répliquer avec un mélange d'affection et de regret :  
\- Je suis navré de t'avoir blessé et de l'avoir oublié. Cela n'a jamais été mon intention.  
Tout en parlant, il fouilla dans sa mémoire à la recherche du moment évoqué par Crowley. La tâche s'avérait ardue étant donné qu'il avait six mille ans de souvenirs à trier en l'espace de quelques secondes. Il soupira. Autant se focaliser sur le présent. Il avala difficilement sa salive, prit une profonde inspiration.  
\- Pour reprendre tes mots, nous marchons au même rythme et... Je t'aime Crowley, plus que tu peux l'imaginer.  
Nez en l'air, l’œil soudain vivace et pétillant, Crowley se redressa – il s'était voûté lors de leur conversation, comme pour un affrontement.  
\- Aaaaah, soupira-t-il avec contentement et un claquement de langue satisfait. Tu as mis du temps à l'admettre.  
Malgré cette apparente nonchalance, Aziraphale nota la tension dans le coin de ses lèvres souriantes, le pli soucieux à son front, le tapotement discret de son talon marquant une insatisfaction inconnue. A quoi Crowley pouvait-il réellement penser, c'était un mystère.  
\- Ta réaction n'a rien de romantique, souffla l'ange dans une bouffée soudaine d'audace.  
Il se mordilla la lèvre en voyant Crowley se retourner, deux points cramoisis sur ses pommettes saillantes. C'en était presque comique.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu aurais voulu ? marmonna Crowley, de plus en plus frustré.  
Il n'avait pas vu les choses ainsi, bon en fait, il ne les avait pas vues du tout en premier lieu. En tout cas, il aurait souhaité ressentir moins d'embarras. Crowley tapa vigoureusement du talon, incapable de savoir pourquoi quelque chose manquait. Aziraphale lui avait dit "je t'aime" pourtant...  
\- Que je saute de joie ? Que je te prenne dans mes bras et t'embrasse ? Oh, à moins que tu veuilles que je fasse un long discours ? siffla-t-il avec une pointe d'ironie pour dissimuler son trouble.  
Il regarda l'ange et son ton s'adoucit :  
\- Dis-le-moi, Aziraphale.  
Alarmé, ce dernier agita les mains devant lui.  
\- Je n'ai pas voulu dire...enfin ce n'était pas...je suis...  
Crowley se pencha jusqu'à ce que leur nez s'effleurent et sourit :  
\- « Je t'aime », c'est juste des mots, je sais. Mais enfin, ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé de te faire comprendre...  
L'ange se trémoussa d'impatience :  
\- Mais tout de même Crowley, tout de même...  
Crowley ferma les yeux en émettant un petit rire, causant chez Aziraphale une impression fulgurante de combustion spontanée. Puis de la main, il écarta quelques boucles retombant sur le front de l'ange, et déposa un baiser à cet endroit.  
Droit comme un i, le visage rouge, Aziraphale eut l'impression de bouillir de l'intérieur. Cependant, après un bref tremblement, ses lèvres formèrent un sourire. Animé d'une envie subite, il caressa la joue de Crowley, les yeux remplis d'une profonde tendresse.  
\- Je crois que je préfère les gestes aux mots, dit-il doucement.  
Il déposa un bref baiser sur la bouche du démon sans même y réfléchir, comme si c'était tout à fait naturel. Il sentit un léger parfum de terre et de soufre qui lui plut.  
\- Peux-tu retirer tes lunettes, s'il te plaît ? Je voudrais voir tes yeux, ils sont magnifiques, ajouta-t-il, encore si proche de son visage.  
Il rit de gêne, content malgré tout.  
\- Tout ce que tu veux, susurra Crowley en enlevant ses binocles.  
Il lui adressa un clin d’œil :  
\- Et le reste aussi, si tu le désires.  
\- Les lunettes suffiront, répondit Aziraphale avant de se rapprocher.  
Pendant quelques secondes, le démon s'arrêta de respirer.  
Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent à nouveau, cette fois de façon moins maladroite.  
Les bras d'Aziraphale entourèrent les épaules de Crowley.  
\- Pardon pour tout, souffla-t-il tout bas, un peu honteux.  
Crowley l'enlaça à son tour et réfugia son visage dans son cou, ému malgré lui.  
Son ange lui caressa le dos, compréhensif. Il embrassa l'épaisseur duveteuse de ses cheveux roux, laissant Crowley trembler contre lui et le serrer comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain.


End file.
